COMPLICATED
by byunpies
Summary: [CHAP 2 UP!] Jongin yang tidak pernah tertebak, Luhan yang terobsesi serta… Sehun yang berlaku seperti introvert dan hidup di dunianya sendiri. "B—Baekhyuni?" [exo fic; crack-official pair, KaiHun, HanHun!incest] GOODBYE SEQUEL?
1. Wufan Side (OPENING)

Sepertinya balkon kamar Wufan sekarang menduduki peringkat pertama tempat favorit Sehun.

Sejak datang ke Vancouver dan melihat rumah berlantai dua peninggalan Nainai mereka yang sekarang mutlak menjadi rumah Wufan, anak itu dengan cepat beradaptasi dengan kamarnya –di minggu pertama ia bahkan tidak pernah keluar saking _betah_nya– dan juga... Satu-satunya balkon di rumah itu, balkon kamar Wufan.

Dalam seminggu, anak itu paling sedikitnya 4 kali berkunjung ke kamar Wufan pada malam hari hanya untuk duduk di balkonnya dan diam sepanjang malam_—_Wufan kadang harus menggotongnya kembali ke kamarnya jika ia tertidur di sana. Entah apa yang adik sepupunya itu inginkan, duduk di lantai balkon yang dingin –mengindahkan peringatan Wufan untuk menggelar permadani kecil atau sesuatu untuk menjadi alasnya duduk– dan memeluk lutut untuk kemudian menengadah, terus menatap langit.

Dan Wufan putus asa setengah mati karena_—_demi alpaca-nya yang tampan sepertinya, langit di atas balkon kamarnya tidak ada bintang sama sekali!

Lalu apa yang anak itu lakukan? Mencoba meramal masa depan dari rasi bintang transparan? Melakukan terapi peremajaan untuk kulit pucatnya?

Dan yang paling menakutkan, Sehun benar-benar irit bicara_—_dengan artian_ tidak pernah bersuara_. Setahun lalu anak itu bahkan _masih_ sama berisiknya dengan sahabat sebawelnya Baekhyun, lalu tersambar petir apa ia hingga menjadi sediam ini?

Ia juga tidak pernah tertawa atau mengganggu Wufan seperti biasanya. Padahal Wufan membiarkan ibu Sehun mendamparkan anak bungsunya ke Vancouver –dalam artian rumah Wufan– agar Wufan mempunyai teman bicara_—_Yeah, setelah Luhan menghilang dan tidak ada kabarnya lagi Wufan sukses hidup sebagai pria kesepian sebatang kara.

Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu tampan –pengakuan sepihak– dan kriteria pendamping hidupnya yang terlalu tinggi dengan segala motto yang di sertai dengan _Isn't Wufan Style _di belakangnya.

Pernah Wufan meruntuhkan motto _Kepo Isn't My Style_ miliknya demi menanyakan alasan di balik hobi si pucat itu. Dan—

Hanya isakan yang terdengar setelahnya.

_Well,_

_Welcome back_ Sehun baru yang misterius.

* * *

**Title: COMPLICATED [Sequel Of Goodbye]**

**Length: Chapter**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt, Brothership&Family**

**Disclaimer: Fic Are Mine, But All The Cast Aren't**

.

.

.

**Thanks To;**

[uni nivilla] [ixolucky] [guest] [daddykaimommysehun] [suyanq] [BaixianGurls] [jongintan] [Keea] [jung oh jung] [SilverPearl03] [barbiegrawl]

**And everyone who read Goodbye before.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary;**

Jongin yang tidak pernah tertebak, Luhan yang terobsesi serta… Sehun yang berlaku seperti introvert dan hidup di dunianya sendiri. _**"My life is in between those terrible**__**—**__**"**_ [exo fic; KaiHun; HanHun!incest] GOODBYE SEQUEL?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**BoyXBoy, INCEST, plot gajelas, grammar kacau**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

Wufan mengerang, merenggangkan tubuhnya. Tangannya meraih mug dan menyeruput kopinya yang sudah dingin untuk kemudian kembali fokus mengetik sesuatu pada laptop di depannya—Sesekali berhenti untuk membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Suara decitan sepatu dari tangga membuatnya menoleh, menemukan Sehun yang menuruni tangga dengan seragam yang berantakan dan jas almamater yang di sampirkan asal di bahu. Tas selempangnya ia seret sepanjang anak tangga hingga membuat bunyi berdebum yang berisik, dan jangan lupakan surai yang di cat sewarna platina itu terlihat belum tersentuh sisir seakan sengaja di acak oleh pemiliknya.

"Kau akan berangkat?" Wufan memilih melepas kacamatanya dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik anak yang lebih muda—Yang sekarang duduk di depan Wufan dan sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kalau ingin sarapan, ada roti panggang di dapur." Kata Wufan lagi.

Hanya bunyi jarum jam di ruang tamu itu yang terdengar.

"Oke, baiklah." Berbicara pada Sehun membuatnya merasa gila karena ia seakan berbicara sendiri_—_itu memang selalu terjadi sejak anak itu datang. "Kau boleh menjawabku jika kau ingin."

Sehun masih bergeming. Beberapa menit hanya suara detik jam yang mendominasi keheningan antara mereka hingga akhirnya yang bersurai platina berdiri dan menyandang tasnya, berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Kau tidak ingin sarapan dulu?" Wufan sedikit berteriak. Sehun tidak menjawab dan terus berjalan, meninggalkan bunyi decitan dari sepatunya yang menggema.

"Ya sudah." Pria tinggi itu mengangkat bahu. "Roti itu aku saja yang makan."

Menatap kembali ke layar laptopnya dan mendesah lelah. "Kapan semua skripsi ini selesai huh?!"

* * *

Beberapa jam _—_yang terasa seperti seratus abad_— _yang Wufan habiskan untuk bergelut dengan laptopnya benar-benar membuatnya mengantuk. Mengingat seharian itu ia tidak punya jadwal untuk ke kampus dan memutuskan akan tidur sepuasnya, ia membiarkan laptopnya menyala dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

Ia membuka pintu di hadapannya tanpa melihat pintu yang ia buka dan melenggang masuk, nyaris menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang sebelum menyadari sedikit kejanggalan.

"Hey, ini kan bukan kamarku." Sekarang mata elang Wufan terbuka sepenuhnya, sadar jika itu adalah kamar Sehun dan matanya menjelajah dengan puas ke seluruh sudut kamar itu_—_Dan menemukan sesuatu yang tergeletak di atas meja belajar si anak kulit pucat.

"Apa ini? Buku?" Wufan menghampiri meja tersebut dan mendapati dua buku unik disana. Kantuknya tiba-tiba hilang, digantikan rasa penasaran akan adik sepupunya yang tidak pernah mau bicara lagi itu.

Cover kedua buku itu bercorak sama, namun warna yang berbeda membuat cover merah mencolok itu lebih menarik perhatian Wufan dibanding yang berwarna biru lembut.

Tiga foto _close-up_ anak laki-laki yang di tempel dengan berantakan di balik cover merah itu menyambut mata Wufan ketika ia membukanya.

Ia mengenali foto anak yang di tengah sebagai Sehun ketika sekolah menengah pertama dan yang foto dengan coretan di bagian leher sebagai Luhan masa kecil, sedangkan_—_

"Siapa ini?"

Foto yang di tempel di bagian kiri ter'hias' bercak tinta di sekitarnya dan wajah asing itu terlihat dewasa. Sepertinya masih baru karena permukaannya jernih dan tidak sekusam dua foto lainnya.

Wufan mencoba memperhatikan dengan seksama dan di bawah ketiga foto itu tertulis kalimat dalam bahasa inggris dengan berantakan.

_"My Life Is In..."_ Ia mengerutkan kening._ "Between Those Terrible?"_

Tulisan itu seakan belum selesai di tulis dan Wufan mencoba membolak-balik halaman berikutnya, berharap menemukan kalimat lain. Tetapi kertas-kertas yang lainnya tetap bersih seperti tidak pernah tersentuh sedikitpun. Pria tinggi itu mengerutkan kening.

"Sebenarnya anak ini kenapa, sih?"

Wufan baru saja akan meraih buku satunya ketika_—_

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tangannya menggantung di udara, terperanjat. Siapa itu?

Ia memasang wajah horor, menoleh pelan-pelan, dengan slow motion dan dramatis, kemudian menemukan anak bersurai platina familiar dengan seragam SMA berdiri di pintu. Seragamnya berantakan, lebih berantakan dari saat pagi ia melihatnya dan iris hazel yang–Oh, jadi suara dingin itu milik Sehun.

APA? SEHUN?

SEHUN BERBICARA PADANYA?

...wow.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" Suara anak itu memberat dan tidak membantu situasi horor di ruangan itu untuk berkurang.

Wufan berusaha menatap kemanapun selain mata mengerikan Sehun, dan waktu yang ditunjukkan oleh jam weker berbentuk beruang di atas meja belajar anak itu menarik perhatiannya. "Kau membolos?" Masih tidak menatap si surai platina. "Kenapa kau sudah pulang? _It even still at ten_!"

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu." Tatapan Sehun terlihat semakin dingin dan berkilat-kilat. "Turunkan buku itu!"

Wufan menatapnya aneh. "Tidak sopan sekali."

Iris hazel Sehun menajam. "Hyung! _DERIVE THAT_!"

Tanpa bicara apa-apa Wufan menaruh buku itu kembali di meja belajar Sehun.

_Dia hanya sedang dalam proses labilnya. Ya, hanya itu._

Sehun berjalan cepat ke arahnya dan menyambar buku di tangannya, merobeknya menjadi dua dan menyambar yang satunya lagi sebelum menghempasnya paksa ke dalam laci_—_Dan menguncinya. Wufan dibuat terperangah.

"Jangan.." Wufan bisa merasakan tatapan tajam yang menusuknya hingga ke tulang dari anak dengan kulit _pale_ itu. "Sentuh. Apapun. Lagi."

Bantingan pintu ruang tamu menyadarkannya_—_Sehun pergi.

Dan anak itu sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang tempat-tempat di Vancouver selain jalan dari rumah menuju sekolahnya.

* * *

KRIIIINGGGG—

Dering ponsel yang berisik dan memekikkan telinga membangunkan si pangeran tidur Wu Yifan dengan segala mimpi indahnya.

Menyadari dering kuno itu bukan _—_dan tidak mungkin_—_ berasal dari ponsel miliknya, ia mulai berteriak. "Sehun! Ponselmu!"

Tidak ada sahutan dan ponsel sialan itu masih berdering keras.

"OH SEHUUUNN! Angkat ponselmu!"

Tetap tidak ada sahutan, namun beberapa detik setelahnya dering itu menghilang. Wufan menghela nafas lega dan kembali merebahkan diri, mengambil posisi yang nyaman dan bersiap untuk tidur sebelum_—_

KRIIIIINGGG

"YAH!"

Pria itu meloncat terkejut dari tempat tidurnya, matanya tanpa sengaja tertumbuk pada weker di meja nakasnya. Masih jam 4 sore dan ia menggeram kesal. "Terkutuklah siapapun yang menciptakan bunyi mengerikan itu!"

Wufan berjalan keluar kamar dengan marah dan matanya bergerak kesana kemari mencari Sehun, tapi anak itu tidak ada dimanapun. Dengan terpaksa ia melangkah ke dapur dan dering sialan itu memang berasal dari sana.

Benar saja, ponsel Sehun tergeletak pasrah di atas meja makan, terus berdering memuakkan.

Jujur saja Wufan tidak suka mencampuri urusan oranglain. _That's not his style_.

Tapi mendengar ponsel Sehun yang berdering tiada henti membuat kepalanya benar-benar pusing dan Wufan tidak bisa lagi memegang aturan style-nya.

_**WushuPanda Gege's Calling...**_

"WushuPanda? Memangnya tokoh kartun?" Setengah mendumel, Wufan menggeser layar sentuh ponsel tersebut dan mendekatkannya ke telinganya.

"Yeobosey_—_"

_**"YA OH SEHUN! Kenapa lama sekali mengangkatnya!"**_

Wufan menjauhkan ponsel putih tersebut dari telinganya. "Ne? Maaf, Sehun sedang tidak ada dan ponselnya terting_—_"

_**"Siapa kau? Aku perlu bicara dengan Sehun! Tolong sambungkan padanya!"**_

Perempatan imajiner muncul di kening Wufan. Teman Sehun kah? Tidak sopan sekali dia. Sehun tidak boleh berteman dengan orang seperti itu.

"Sudah kubilang dia tidak ada. Memangnya apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

_**"DIA! Dia! Dia ada DISANA!"**_

Perempatan itu semakin mengeras, Wufan benar-benar kesal sekarang. "Dia siapa? Dimana? Bicaralah yang jelas, aku tidak mengerti."

_**"Jangan biarkan Sehun berkeliaran! Katakan padanya untuk tetap di rumah, jebal..jebal!" **_Suara itu masih terdengar melengking, namun kali ini dengan nada memohon yang kentara dan akhirnya membuat Wufan sedikit luluh.

"Tapi Panda-sshi, dia belum pulang sejak siang, bahkan membolos sekolah_—_"

_**"D-DIA MENEMUI JONGIN! DIA PASTI MENEMUI JONGIN! Sebenarnya apa mau anak itu, ya Tuhan**__—__**siapapun kau, cari Sehun dan bawa dia pulang! Jauhkan dia dari Jongin! Kumohon!"**_

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued****—**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Balasan Review Goodbye;**

**[guest]** Ini udah lanjut, masuk angst gak ya? Haha makasih udah review~

**[BaixianGurls]** Ini sequelnya kak, rada nggak nyambung ya wk. Makasih udah review~

**[Keea]** Nah ini lanjutannya, tapi bisa di bilang bukan juga/? Anggap itu prolog aja ya haha. Makasih udah review~

**[jung oh jung]** Ini lanjutannya, makasih udah review~

* * *

A/N: Annyeong kakak/?deul. Diriku mencoba balik dengan ff yang ada incestnya wk. Apakah ini nyambung dengan Goodbye? Aku berusaha membayangkan lanjutan fic gajelas itu dan malah jadi seperti ini, maafkan saya /sungkem/ Luhan belum ambil peran uhuy.

AND HAPPY BDAY URI LUHANNIE.

Ini ceritanya masih pembukaan dan sudut pandangnya dari Wufan ya. Chap depan mungkin akan dengan sudut pandang orang yang berbeda~ Tapi itu jika ada yang menginginkan ini lanjut'3'

_**Well, Mind To RnR?**_


	2. Still Opening

**Title: COMPLICATED [Sequel Of Goodbye]**

**Length: Chapter**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt, Brothership&Family**

**Disclaimer: Fic Are Mine, But All The Cast Aren't**

.

.

.

**Thanks To;**

[daddykaimommysehun] [sitarizkiana fitri] [April Kim] [YoungChanBiased] [Guest] [Sera] [KittenSun] [KaiHunnieEXO] [SilverPearl03] [jung yeojin] [jongintan] [ixolucky] [jung oh jung]

**And everyone who has read previous chap.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary;**

**[CHAP 2 UP!]** Jongin yang tidak pernah tertebak, Luhan yang terobsesi serta… Sehun yang berlaku seperti introvert dan hidup di dunianya sendiri. _**"**__**B—Baekhyuni?" **_ [exo fic; crack-official pair, KaiHun, HanHun!incest] GOODBYE SEQUEL?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**BoyXBoy, INCEST, plot gajelas, grammar kacau**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

0o0o0

Semburat jingga kemerahan membentang di hadapannya. Mata dengan _single eyelids_-nya terpejam, menikmati angin yang berhembus lembut membelai surai cokelat kayu miliknya. Langit Seoul memang selalu indah, tepat dijadikan sebagai pelarian ketika perasaannya sedang tidak baik—seperti yang dia ajarkan pada Sehun.

_**Yeah, kalau saja ia tahu ajaran itu membuat anak yang lebih muda membunuh perlahan dirinya sendiri setiap malam.**_

BRAK

Bantingan keras yang di perkirakan berasal dari ruang tengah tidak diindahkannya sama sekali. Langkah kaki yang terdengar keras hingga menggema di apartemen itu bahkan tidak membuatnya bergerak seincipun.

"Dimana Sehun?" Suara di belakangnya berat dan terengah-engah.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Dimana dia?" Bertanya lagi dengan intonasi yang memberat.

"Kubilang aku tidak tahu, Lu."

"Minseok." Luhan mendekat, sarat akan penekanan. "Dimana. Adikku."

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau mengakuinya sebagai adikmu." Yang di ancam justru tertawa keras. Terdengar bergurau memang, tetapi jika kau mendengarkannya baik-baik—maka kau akan tahu ada rasa sakit terselip disana.

_Dan Luhan bahkan tidak ingin berlama-lama hanya untuk mendengar tawa mengejek pria lain__._

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda, Kim!"

Minseok berbalik, menatap remeh. "Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja pada ibumu?"

"Kau yang menerapinya, Minseok! Kau yang lebih tahu! Bahkan mungkin kau yang menyuruhnya pergi!" Iris gelap menyerupai rusa yang dulunya penuh binar itu sekarang terlihat seperti serigala yang akan menerkamnya jika ia lengah sedikit saja.

"Memang aku yang mengurus batinnya selama ini. Di bawah tekanan orangtuamu, tekanan keluargamu, tekanan_**mu**_." Minseok tidak tahu apakah itu hanya khayalannya saja atau Luhan memang sempat terperanjat. "Tapi aku tidak tahu alasan dia pergi. Mungkin atas keinginannya sendiri, atau… Di usir oleh Eommonim?"

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan suasana mencekam setengah mati dan pria dengan rambut madu di hadapannya tidak merespon apapun, membuat Minseok sedikit bergetar takut. Luhan bisa saja memukulnya, mengancamnya dengan pisau, atau menyiksanya hingga ia mau mengata—

"Terserah."

Bantingan pintu apartemen dari Luhan yang terasa menggetarkan seluruh apartemen itu akhirnya membuatnya tersadar.

_Oh, Luhan tidak sejahat yang ia bayangkan. Sebenarnya apa yang ia pikirkan?_

Suara lemparan dan teriakan samar-samar dari luar terdengar setelahnya dan pria kelahiran Maret tersebut membiarkan _sahabat_nya mengamuk di luar—walaupun pasti akan mengganggu penghuni lainnya.

"Masa bodoh." Minseok tersenyum lelah. "Jika kukatakan… Kau pasti akan mengejarnya dan melupakanku lagi, kan, Lu."

0o0o0

Zitao galau. Galau sekali.

Dan Henry gege-nya sejak pagi malah terus mengomentari mata panda kebanggaannya yang katanya semakin hitam itu membuat wajahnya terlihat jelek—ia jadi semakin sedih saja.

Pikiran tentang Jongin dan Sehun yang bertemu menghantuinya semalaman, kabar yang ia dengar dari Chanyeol itu (sejujurnya ia mencuri dengar ketika kemarin malam mengantarkan jajangmyeon dari Mama-nya ke apartemen Chanyeol dan mendengar si tinggi itu sedang menelepon Sehun) benar-benar membuatnya tidak dapat terlelap.

Oh, ya, setelah pulang dari rumah Chanyeol ia bahkan langsung mengisi penuh pulsanya dengan menghabiskan uang saku dan menunggu hingga jam dua pagi untuk menelepon Sehun agar di Vancouver sudah sore—ia tidak mau mengganggu sekolah sahabatnya, dia kan teman yang baik.

TAPITAPITAPI setelah seluruh perjuangan penuh pengorbanan dengan wajah yang bertambah jelek serta dompet yang menipis, si bocah pucat-bodoh-tolol-nekat-gila-dansebagainya itu malah sengaja meninggalkan ponselnya dan akhirnya ia justru berbicara dengan—

"Huh, ahjussi gila." Bibir kucingnya mengerucut sebal, sementara tangannya sibuk menggeser-geser layar sentuh ponselnya. "Kenapa Sehun bisa tinggal dengan ahjussi-ahjussi sih? Mana mungkin sepupunya setua itu. Suaranya saja mengerikan, jangan-jangan orangnya seperti Hulk."

Jauh di belahan bumi lain, Wufan bermimpi tentang naga hijau yang bertarung dengan panda.

"KENAPA PONSEL SI BODOH ITU MALAH TIDAK AKTIF?!" Zitao nyaris membanting ponsel dengan gantungan panda itu kalau saja tidak ada yang menarik pergelangan tangannya. Ia berbalik dengan mata melotot, "APA?!"

"Wow, wow," Pelaku pelecehan —menurut Zitao— itu mundur beberapa langkah dengan cengiran. "_Calm down, babe_."

"_Babe, babe_." Zitao mencibir. "Kuadukan pada Baekhyun-ge, mati kau."

Chanyeol memasang wajah bingung yang _innocent_ dan sekaligus—ups, idiot. "Kenapa kau horor sekali? Sedang PMS, ya?"

Anak dengan lingkaran hitam pekat di bawah matanya semakin membelalak kesal, membuat si tinggi merasa sedikit seram juga. "Oh, maaf. Aku lupa kau laki-laki."

Satu tendangan telak mendarat di perut Chanyeol yang langsung berteriak menggelegar dan terjatuh untuk berguling-guling di tanah, _overacting_—membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka menatap ingin tahu dan Zitao tersadar jika mereka masih berada di tengah-tengah taman.

"Yayaya maafkan aku." Setengah memutar mata jengah dan mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu ketika yang lebih tua mulai mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_—tidak, Zitao tidak kasihan. Tapi ekspresi itu benar-benar terlihat mengerikan berada di wajah Chanyeol dan membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat pergi ke toilet dan ia juga tidak mungkin mengeluarkan isi perutnya di atas wajah tampan-tanda-kutip pacar sahabatnya itu—_walau sebenarnya ia ingin sih_.

"Ouch." Chanyeol berdiri dengan bantuan Zitao dan terlihat meringis sesekali, sedikit membuat anak lain merasa bersalah—tapi, hey! Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya yang di beri gelar Drama King di atas Baekhyun dan tidak pernah ada yang tahu apa yang ada di pikiran si tinggi itu. "Kenapa kau menendangku? Anak sialan."

"Karena kau menyebalkan." Zitao tidak mau kalah rupanya.

"Oke-oke katakan saja hewan rabies apa yang telah menggigitmu hingga menyuruhku dengan _sangat sopan_ untuk bertemu denganmu disini."

Seketika itu Zitao ingat alasan sebenarnya ia berdiri disini bukan untuk bertengkar dengan si telinga peri.

"Ge." Ia mulai memasang mimik serius, begitu pula dengan Chanyeol yang mendengarkan. "Kau menelepon Sehunnie kan tadi malam?"

"Kau menguping." Hanya beberapa detik dengan wajah normal dan Chanyeol mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah. Sebenarnya berbicara serius dengan dengan posisi berdiri seperti ini sedikit… _awkward_.

"APA _DIA_ BENAR-BENAR MENEMUI SEHUNNIE?! KAU MEMBIARKAN MEREKA BERTEMU? KAU SUDAH GILA, APA KAU TIDAK SAYANG LAGI PADA SEHUN KU, APA KAU—"

"Ssstt!"

Orang-orang di sekitar mereka kembali menatap ingin tahu dan Chanyeol —dengan anak yang lebih muda terus meronta dalam bekapannya— mulai membungkuk meminta maaf, kemudian menyeret anak lain dan duduk di bawah pohon.

"APA MAKS—"

Chanyeol kembali membekap mulut Zitao. "Jangan berteriak atau aku tidak akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Pertama kali melihat wajah bersungguh-sungguh Chanyeol dan Zitao terperangah, tanpa sadar berhenti memberontak dan mengangguk begitu saja.

"Sebenarnya—"

0o0o0

Wufan terjatuh. Dengan wajah terlebih dahulu.

Uh, posisi yang sama sekali bukan style-nya. Lagipula tidak ada yang menyuruhnya berlari kesetanan seperti itu sih.

Kenapa menyalahkannya terus?!

Errr, oke. Salahnya juga sih karena tertidur lagi setelah menerima telepon dari Panda-Panda itu dan melupakan Sehun kemudian bermimpi aneh. Mana mungkin ada naga hijau kalah bertarung dengan panda. Ingatkan dia untuk mengurangi menonton film-film fantasi sejenis itu.

"Aku harus kemana lagi?" Mulai kelelahan, Wufan menepi dan duduk di pinggir trotoar—Dan kemudian tersadar jika dia terlihat seperti idiot.

Mana ada sih orang yang malam-malam berlarian seperti dia? Lagipula Vancouver itu kan luas sekali, Sehun bisa ada dimana saja dan—

"Sial, harusnya aku bertanya dimana Sehun dan si Jong siapalah itu akan bertemu."

Merutuk, ia mulai merogoh kantung hoodie-nya dan mengeluarkan ponsel putih—Milik Sehun.

"Aisshh, kenapa baterainya habis di saat seperti ini!"

Pria itu kembali merutuk, menyadari hanya ponsel Sehun yang ia bawa. Di saat-saat seperti ini barulah ia menyadari jika—

"Ternyata aku memang bodoh ya…"

Ha.

"Apa aku pulang saja?"

Menggeleng keras. "Lalu Sehun bagaimana…"

Tersenyum cerah. "Nah, dia kan sudah besar."

Kemudian kembali muram. "Tapi dia tidak tahu seluk beluk kota ini kan…"

Terdiam. "Jadi aku harus apa?"

Wufan masih terduduk di tepi trotoar dan terus terdiam, merenung, kemudian—

"APASIH YANG KULAKUKAN!"

—Meloncat dan berteriak seperti orang gila.

"Lebih baik aku pulang dan menelepon polisi jika anak itu belum kembali hingga besok." putusnya dan kembali berjalan, berbalik arah.

Baru beberapa langkah, Wufan mendengar keributan dan suara barang-barang pecah dari warung minum yang berada beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Nah, inilah gunanya aku di lahirkan." Merasa menjadi pahlawan kemalaman, Wufan dengan berani mulai mendekati warung itu dan menemukan kerumunan di tengahnya.

"Ada apa ini?" Suaranya di buat sedemikian rupa agar terdengar tegas dan berwibawa, namun sama sekali tidak ada yang menaruh perhatian padanya.

Merasa di abaikan, Wufan mendengus dan mendekati kerumunan itu. "Ada ap—"

Dan disana, adik sepupunya, orang yang ia cari tadi, anak SMA yang membolos sekolah hari ini, dan pemilik ponsel putih di kantung hoodie-nya,

BERADA DI TENGAH-TENGAH KERUMUNAN DAN MATANYA MERAH DAN IA MABUK DAN IA MEMEGANG PECAHAN BOTOL DAN IA TERUS BERTERIAK PADA ORANG-ORANG DI SEKITAR DAN—Uh oh. Ini akan menjadi sebuah masalah besar.

Wufan merasa ingin marah dan ia mulai berteriak untuk memberi si bocah itu pelajaran, "HEY OH SE—"

Namun Sehun tidak sendiri.

Dan sosok yang sedang berusaha menjauhkan adik sepupunya dari kerumunan itu benar-benar membuatnya terperangah.

Pria dengan postur tubuh mungil dan rambut ungu kemerahan yang terlihat familiar.

Itu …

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"B—Baekhyuni?"

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued****—**

.

.

.

.

.

0o0o0

**A/N:** Chapter 2 update! Apakah ini terlalu lama?'-' Aku nggak tahu mau ngasih rambut Minseok pake warna apa, so, I gave him a wooden brown hair~ Masih pendek ya? Mian, akhir-akhir ini diriku sibuk dengan tugas praktek sekolah yang nggak tau habisnya kapan;; Yah walaupun belum kelas sembilan tapi tugas-tugas seolah senang menghantui hiks. Dan modem sedang tidak memihak, sebenarnya ini akan di post sejak dua hari yang lalu tapi modem membuatku tidak bisa mengakses ffn, ini pertama kalinya aku mem-post lewat hp. Jeongmal mianhae /bow/

_**Well, Mind To RnR?**_

_**...**_

_**Note: Setahuku perbedaan waktu Indonesia-Seoul kurang lebih 2 jam, Indonesia-Kanada kurang lebih 12 jam. Karena menurut perhitunganku perbedaan Seoul-Kanada 10 jam dan ini akan menjadi patokan waktu di cerita ini, jadi jika perhitunganku ini salah mohon koreksinya^^**_


End file.
